Twins
by AP.Daniela
Summary: O que fazias se, no meio da tua vida de glamour e riqueza, descobrisses que tens uma irmã gémea e que ela é uma garota dos subúrbios? E se ela se fizesse passar por ti, para subir na vida? Impedi-la-ias?


**Isabella's POV.**

– Isabella, filha!

Remexi-me na cama, gemendo em protesto por conta da luz do sol a bater-me na cara. Virei-me para o lado oposto da cama, tapando a cabeça com os cobertores.

– Isabella Maya, levanta-te querida, estás atrasada! – A chata da minha mãe remexeu-me uma e outra vez, até que me sentei na cama.

– Mããe! – Protestei, soltando um grande bocejo. – É tão cedo.

– Não bocejes assim em público. – Reneé Maya olhou-me irritada, como só ela sabe fazer. – Se não o que acontece cedo é a desgraça na tua carreira.

– Siim, mãe, não te preocupes. – Estalei um beijo na sua bochecha, recebendo um olhar enfadado. – Pronto, pronto, estou a pé!

Chamo-me Isabella Marie Maya. Tenho 19 anos, e moro em Los Angeles, Califórnia. Sou bastante conhecida neste Estado, dado que a minha mãe, Reneé Maya é a Directora do Nobel College. Este colégio é uma espécie de escola, mas que em suplemento nos dá bases para nos prepararmos para a vida nobre que vamos ingressar. Claro que é exclusivo para as famílias nobres, de todo o Mundo. Há apenas um Colégio, e é aqui em L.A. E a minha mãe manda nele. Por aí já percebem. Está dividido por sexos, e a parte feminina nunca interage com a masculina. Eu estou inserida nele porque, apesar de não ter sangue nobre, a minha mãe prevê um grande futuro para mim, na alta nobreza. Podem pensar que isso já se foi, no século em que estamos, mas não, a alta nobreza é tão imponente quanto Hollywood e as celebridades, exceptuando apenas o facto de ser um círculo fechado. Claro que não andamos com vestidos de baile até aos pés e a ouvir Beethoven, é um Mundo moderno, acima de tudo. Apenas com princípios mais exigentes do que na comunidade em geral. Ou seja, temos aulas normais, como toda a gente, e além dessas, temos pequenas ''aulas'', ou lições, sobre como devemos agir com certas pessoas, como devemos comportar-nos ao longo do dia, dependendo das situações. É como um enriquecimento individual que nos oferecem.

Voltando à minha família, do lado do meu pai, pouco há para saber, nem eu sei muito. Apenas sei que se chamava Robert Andersen, e que morreu numa viagem pelo México. E a única coisa que possuo dele são os olhos verde-esmeralda. Todas as pessoas que conheceram o meu pai dizem-me que temos exactamente a mesma tonalidade de verde nos olhos, e que isso sempre foi característica na família. Alegra-me ouvir essas coisas, sinto-me mais incluída na família Andersen, apesar de não conhecer nenhum membro desta.

Sou baixinha, pouco mais de 1,60m, tenho os cabelos compridos e castanhos, e lábios irritantemente desiguais. O inferior insiste em ser maior, desde sempre. Acho-me uma rapariga atraente e bonita, mesmo não sendo nenhuma Angelina Jolie. Mas a minha mãe parece que quer que eu seja exatamente como a Angelina.

Aí está o único (e, no entanto, péssimo) inconveniente da minha vida: a exigência de Reneé Maya. A minha mãe exige que eu esteja sempre em forma, nem um pedaço de gordura a mais. E a minha aparência? Sempre a melhor possível. Ninguém é perfeito, mas eu tenho de o ser, como sua filha. Irrita-me um bocadinho, mas já estive menos habituada. E, também, quem não quer estar constantemente bonita?

– Hoje tens um compromisso importante depois das aulas, como sabes é a preparação para o Baile de Confraternização. – Mal entrei no quarto depois do meu duche, ouvi a minha mãe a planear o meu dia, atenta a escrevinhar tudo na sua enorme agenda. – Agora vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço e às nove temos de estar no Colégio. – Reneé levantou o olhar na minha direcção. – De que estás à espera, vai vestir-te! E decentemente!

Rolei os olhos, usando a toalha que tinha embrulhada na cabeça para tirar o excesso de água do cabelo, enquanto abria o meu armário. Este é um grande, enorme conveniente da minha vida: o meu número incontável de roupas, sapatos, malas e acessórios. É simplesmente o paraíso.

Rapidamente arranjei um conjunto e fechei as portas da secção do closet para me vestir. Escolhi umas calças azul-bebé justas, um top de alças simples e branco, e calcei os meus Loubottin cremes. Por cima do top vesti o meu casaco Hermès cor-de-rosa vivo. Como acessórios coloquei um colar grosso e azul trançado com pequenas linhas douradas, e o meu relógio dourado da Timbaland. Trancei o cabelo, caído para o lado direito, e coloquei uns pequenos brincos dourados. E estava pronta.

Saí do closet, caminhando até à zona da minha grande cama de casal, onde a minha mãe estava sentada.

– Ah, assim sim, querida. – Ela sorriu-me, satisfeita. – Vestida como uma menina como tu deve estar. Vamos, temos muito que fazer hoje!

Como em qualquer outro dia.

**Lena's POV.**

– EMMETT! SE NÃO VIERES AGORA PODES ESQUECER A BOLEIA!

– Aquiiiii, Li. Bom dia! – O grandão esmagou-me num abraço, dando um beijo no meu rosto de seguida.

– Bom dia, idiota. – Falei, engolindo o resto dos meus cereais. Peguei na mala e no meu casaco branco habitual. – Vamos, não quero chegar atrasada!

Chamo-me Lena Dullivan. Tenho 19 anos, e a minha vida não é nada de interessante. Moro nos subúrbios de Miami, com a minha família adoptiva: Maria Dullivan, a minha ''mãe'' para todo o caso, e Emmett Dullivan, o seu filho e meu ''irmão''. Desde sempre que estou com eles, então considero-os mesmo família. Quanto à minha família biológica, não sei nada, nem mesmo eles sabem. Mas nunca me interessou. Sei que jovens adoptados sentem normalmente um vazio até conhecerem a sua família biológica. Felizmente, não sofro disso. Estou bem e feliz, aqui.

Tenho 1,65m, cabelo curto preto (pintado dessa cor desde sempre, para esconder aquele castanho horrível que eu tenho como cor natural), e os olhos azuis acinzentados. Acho-me bonita, já tive um ou dois namoradinhos bem engraçados, se bem que agora estou bem solteira, e assim quero permanecer uns tempos. Estou há cinco anos na Miami University of Arts no centro de Miami, com Emmett. Foi lá que conheci os meus grandes amigos: Jasper Whitlock e Edward Cullen. Sim, eu sei, só rapazes. Sempre me dei melhor com eles, também porque eu e Emmett temos a mesma idade, e como não nos separamos, fizemos os mesmos amigos. Eu adoro-os, e são completamente leais e nem um pouco falsos, como a maior parte das raparigas.

Bem, e como entrámos na Miami University of Arts? Foi uma história engraçada. Sempre adorei dançar, desde pequena. E, sem querer ser convencida, sou bastante boa a faze-lo. Emmett também se saiu bastante talentoso nessa área, então sempre foi o nosso ''hobbie preferido'' em conjunto. Como se pode imaginar, Miami University of Arts era um sonho para nós. E dado que essa Universidade é uma das melhores na América, ou temos muito dinheiro, ou ganhamos uma Bolsa que é oferecida por todas as escolas de cada Estado para um aluno sortudo. Claro que depois lá dentro, temos de manter as boas notas para termos a Bolsa garantida. Emmett entrou mais cedo do que eu, dado que só dão uma Bolsa por ano. Dois anos mais tarde, lá estava eu com ele. E a partir daí, a minha vida foi sempre a mesma.

E, como sempre, por causa do meu querido irmão, estou atrasada.

– Emmett! – Entrei no lugar de condutor do meu Mini, ligando-o à velocidade da luz. – Vamos, vamos!

O meu irmãozinho entrou no carro, empaturrado de comida na boca.

– Tens mesmo de relaxar, Li.

Respirei fundo, saindo do estacionamento.

Pouco tempo depois, estávamos na Universidade.

– Lena! – Edward aproximou-se de mim a passos largos, seguido de muitos olhares derretidos das espectadoras alheias. Deu um beijo na minha testa, e cumprimentou Emmett logo a seguir.

Não culpava essas miúdas que eram encantadas por ele. Edward é realmente muito bonito, apesar de só o ver como um irmão, isso é evidente ate para mim.

– Ainda não entrámos? Ainda bem! – Respirei fundo, cumprimentando Jasper, que chegara até nos, silencioso.

– Vês, maninha. Tanto stress para nada. – Emmett sorriu-me matreiro, mas logo parou, depois da bicada que lhe dei na perna com o pé. – Que mau génio, Li, Jesus!

Deitei-lhe a língua de fora, enquanto entrávamos todos no Pavilhão da escola. O toque de entrada tinha acabado de ecoar pelas paredes da Universidade.


End file.
